fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Akitaru Ōbi
is the Captain of Tokyo's Special Fire Force Company 8. Appearance Akitaru is a well-built young man with short, somewhat unruly dark hair, with the sides of his head being shaven. Akitaru also has small dark brown eyes. He is seen wearing bunker gear, which consists of a black tank top, buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and dark pants. Those are later topped by a protective jacket, trousers and a helmet, which has a metal face-shield attached to it. Parts of his outfit, just like with other Special Fire Brigade members, are coated with blue lines. Akitaru wears a jumper underneath his protective jacket with a hood. He also wears a neck protector, protective gloves and black boots. When on the battlefield, Akitaru carries a plethora of different weapons. The buttons of his protective jacket are in the shape of cross-like symbols. When not attending missions, Akitaru wears a grey jumpsuit. His outfits contain patches with "8" on them to signify his affiliation to the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Personality Akitaru is a courageous individual, able to face Infernals and ability-users without fear. Despite lacking an Ignition Ability and fearing death, he believes that he cannot afford to flinch or hesitate because of his responsibility to his team-mates. Akitaru greatly believes in justice. He doesn't tolerate evil-doers, and finds it very significant to himself that whoever is causing trouble in the world be stopped.Chapter 4, page 13 Having a highly ethical attitude, Akitaru has a very nonchalant perspective of things and isn't bothered by matters that would usually annoy the average commander.Chapter 12, page 12 Despite this, Akitaru can be angered by people who disrespect the feelings of the bereaved, even if they are his own followers. Akitaru views the cleansing of Infernals as an act of murder, even though it is required. As such, he feels that a fire soldier should always consider the feelings of those close to a victim of Spontaneous Human Combustion and minimize their suffering in any way possible. He will also lose his temper if Company 8's hijinks go too far, sternly telling Hinawa if his outfit is too unprofessional and yelling at the younger members of the Company if they show a lack of respect for the chain of command. He is commonly seen working out, doing pull-ups or lifting dumbbells at any opportunity, lifting weights during a meeting and doing pull-ups while having casual conversations. Though serious and strong-willed, he likes to joke around with subordinates. He is confident in himself and Company 8, telling Shinra that he'll be cheering for him in Rookie Fire Soldier GamesChapter 2, page 3 and praising him for acting heroically. Akitaru is a very good-natured person, as he was willing to risk his life to protect the memento of Mikako's family and deliver it to her safely. Shinra sees Akitaru as a humble and kind person, and questioned whether he would ever get angry.Chapter 3 These traits mean that Akitaru is a very charismatic figure. Despite their differences or eccentricities, Company 8 is tremendously loyal to him. Even people in opposition to Company 8 acknowledge his ability and moral character. Captain Hibana privately notes that Akitaru has a good sense of judgement, despite insulting his intelligence. The sadistic criminal Joker considers Akitaru to be a model firefighter for placing the lives of others before his own safety or social standing. An enraged Benimaru paused to observe Akitaru's bravery when confronted by a powerful enemy. Abilities As a firefighter, Akitaru was recognised enough to be decorated twice, though both were revoked due to actions that prioritised saving citizens' lives at the expense of defying orders.Chapter 9, page 14 This past experience allows him to effectively assess situations and calm his allies. Akitaru has a fit physique due to his constant training, which allows him to face Infernals despite lacking abilities common with the other known Captains.Chapter 1, pages 24-25 He is able to carry up to 30kg of equipment each time he is on a mission to fight an Infernal.Chapter 3 After seeing that Ōbi is able to rip train tracks out of the ground and bend steel with his bare hands, Captain Giovanni expresses shock that Akitaru's strength is even possible. In battle, he is seen using different weapons depending on the situation, like the Core Annihilating Pile Bunker or a fire fighting axe, which he can veil in white steam and thrust at the opponent. His weapons appear to be designed in order to impale an Infernal's core with low difficulty. As a combatant, Ōbi strikes without hesitation, grabbing Infernals with his bare hands to hold them still despite them burning him. He will risk his life if it means creating an opening to exploit or to set up his plan. As a strategist, Akitaru is often creating battle plans on the spot, such as using train tracks as a ladder to gain the high ground or using fire extinguishing foam as a smokescreen. He is willing to take massively damaging hits from powerful foes if it means getting within range, even allowing Benimaru to strike him with explosion after explosion if it means hitting him. Plot Introduction arc Akitaru, alongside the rest of his force, arrives to save a train station from an Infernal. Once there, he asks Iris to begin the prayers and moves in for an attack. With the help of Takehisa and Maki, he impales the being's core, killing it. After the battle, Akitaru witnesses Shinra saving Iris from a falling light and comments on the boy's footprints. When Shinra arrives at the headquarters, Akitaru greets him while looking at the boy's resume. After teasing Shinra about his nervous grin and nervousness around Iris and Maki, he delivers a speech about Spontaneous Human Combustion and lists his team's individual abilities. Later that night, a siren notifies the brigade of an accident in a nearby factory and they ride in the Matchbox to the scene of Shinra's first official mission. When the brigade arrives at the scene, Akitaru briefs the brigade regarding the situation. With his comrades, Akitaru fights the Infernal, using Maki's abilities to keep himself from getting burnt and using a fire fighting axe, but to no avail. He later witnesses Shinra defeating the threat with a blazing kick. After the mission, he is proud of the Fire Soldier and his happy smile. Some time after, Akitaru informs Shinra of a newcomer contest between the Special Fire Force and that their Company will be sending both Shinra and a new member, Arthur Boyle. Akitaru misses the second newcomer's arrival due to Arthur and Shinra fighting on the roof instead of coming to the office where he is working out. Later, Akitaru treats Shinra and Arthur to some food at Ippudo Ramen. Back at the church's armoury, he is complaining about the lack of an engineer in their ranks to help with maintenance when the team is notified of an Infernal in the Iriya District. While enroute, Akitaru instructs Shinra and Arthur to conceal their weapons in public. Upon arrival, Akitaru pulls the two aside for disobeying his orders and explains his reasoning. Immediately afterwards, flames burst from the apartment in the shape of a skull and then a smile. The whole company storms into the house where they spot Mikako's father. Arthur volunteers to take him out, which Akitaru allows. Immediately after, the roof starts to collapse, forcing Akitaru to jump in and save a family picture for Mikako as a precious memento. Outside, he delivers the framed picture to the girl. Shinra apologises to the man for not being able to do anything the entire time, but Akitaru assures him that all they can do is to get close to the ones left behind. Akitaru is later present during the Rookie Fire Soldier Games. When Arthur starts falling to his death, Akitaru, alongside his team-mate, softens the boy's fall with a blanket. He then pats Shinra on the back for the job well done for saving lives during the explosion. The next day at headquarters, Akitaru explains to Shinra how and why Company 8 was founded and tells him that the other Special Fire Brigades are hiding something on their own end. He then learns more about the substance Joker was using from Takehisa, finding out it was actually the ashes of Infernals, which infuriated the man. Akitaru later moves out with his team-mate to dispose of Setsuo Miyamoto, an ex-convict who turned into an Infernal in the courthouse, where Takehisa assures him and Shinra that the threat has to be taken care of without prejudice. When the 8th Brigade catches up to Shinra, who went ahead after Setsuo fled the scene, Akitaru and the rest find themselves in a confrontation against the Special Fire Force Company 5. When Akitaru is mocked by a member of the 5th Brigade for not having fire manipulation abilities, his team-mate defend him, to which Akitaru responded pleasantly with gratitude. As Hibana cunningly questions his presence within the Special Fire Force, Akitaru stands amongst his brigade with pride, claiming the flames of his squad will never die out, causing tension between the two brigades. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc The next day, Akitaru talks to Shinra about the situation with the 5th, claiming something strange is going on with them, and therefore the 8th will investigate them even if it means creating open conflict. All the while, Shinra looks at him strangely, as he's balancing on a balance ball while balancing various other unnecessary objects on his body humorously. Akitaru wishes Shinra and Arthur good luck when Takehisa takes them away for training. Akitaru is absent during the assault on Special Fire Combine 5, which is noted by members of Company 5. It is revealed that Akitaru was attempting to contact somebody, presumably someone in the Fire Defence Agency who gave Akitaru the resources needed to create Company 8. Akitaru informs this person that his investigation into Company 5 has begun sooner than planned, asking them to arrange all the requirements. The Captain contacts Takehisa to let him know everything is in place, only to be shocked that the battle was already over. Akitaru is later seen at the dinner party between the two Companies to discuss Hibana's cooperation with Company 8's investigations. Hibana questions her counterpart, asking if his intended goal was to expose Company 5's research and exactly who is supporting Akitaru. Akitaru dodges both questions. However, he admits he was planning on using Iris against the Princess if it was needed. Hibana then reveals to Akitaru that someone in Shinjuku District, which is under the jurisdiction of the 1st Special Fire Brigade, is creating Infernals using artificial means. Akitaru expresses fury at this revelation and promises to work alongside Hibana to find the truth. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc After destroying an Infernal and returning to Special Fire Cathedral 8, Akitaru finds himself stuck with figuring out a plan for investigating the Special Fire Force Company 1. He is soon distracted by Hibana vandalizing his locker and bribing his subordinates with food and fire flowers. While he tries to think in peace, the other 8th members and Hibana unintentionally irritate him with their silly antics. Akitaru seems to become so enraged that he decides to make Shinra and Arthur leave their brigade. However (after some confusion), Akitaru explains that he has finally found a way of investigating Company 1 by temporally transferring Arthur and Shinra to Company 1 for training. This training will provide the pair cover while they attempt to uncover the Company's secrets. Some time passes, and neither Shinra nor Arthur have reported back at the 8th, worrying Akitaru, who sends Takehisa to check on them. During this time, Akitaru and Hibana do some independent investigating, and solve the cause of the artificial Infernal, the Bug. Preacher Pursuit arc Akitaru, Shinra and Tamaki attend a gathering of the Fire Force captains under orders of Raffles III to discuss the danger of the White-Clad and Shinra's newly-discovered Adolla Burst ability. With the help of Hibana and Shinra, Akitaru is able to keep Shinra within Company 8 despite the interests of Giovanni and other captains. Once everyone returns to Company 8 headquarters, Akitaru gives each member a pile of papers to look over and spot any clues that may relate to the White Hoods. As Shinra hands out lunch, Akitaru and Takehisa realize that the victim of their very first case was wearing all white clothes, and that there was a red cross in the remains. The same red cross of the White Hoods. His body was taken to a corporation in Asakusa. In discussing the case, the pair explain to the newer members the story behind Company 8's foundation. After hearing this story, Shinra confesses to encountering Joker after the captain meeting and learning that his younger brother might be their enemy. Despite Shinra's own doubts, Akitaru tells him that they will save his brother no matter what. Because their only lead connects to Asakusa, Akitaru and the others travel to the town to investigate possible White-Clad activity. Asakusa arc Upon meeting Company 7 Captain Benimaru Shinmon and his right-hand man Konro, Akitaru attempts to talk him into allowing them to investigate the town despite Benimaru's distrust of outsiders and Shinra's growing irritation. After watching Captain Shinmon lay an Infernal to rest in an impressive display of destruction, Akitaru and the rest of Company 8 help the people of Asakusa rebuild their homes. This showcase of humility and compassion helps Benimaru to trust Company 8 and he considers letting them investigate his town. However, due to the manipulations of the White-Clad, Benimaru is tricked into thinking that Akitaru and Takehisa are responsible for the sudden transformation of his friend into an Infernal. In his rage, Benimaru attacks a confused Akitaru and Takehisa in the streets and begins a fight between himself and the entirety of Company 8. Despite their teamwork and skill, Company 8 is overwhelmed by the enraged Captain. However, their fight enables Akitaru to gather his equipment to fight Benimaru by himself. Surprising Benimaru with both his determination and lack of power, Akitaru uses his tools and strength to fight against the Composite Fire Soldier through a series of high-risk manoeuvers. During the fight, Akitaru continues to argue his innocence. Before Benimaru can escalate any further, Konro manages to intervene and uses several eyewitness accounts to prove that somebody is trying to manipulate the Companies against each other. Netherworld arc Akitaru promises Shinra that they will rescue his brother. As the 8th Company nervously enter the Nether, they are confronted by Princess Hibana, begging for help before being pulled screaming into the darkness. Akitaru quickly deduces that this was the work of Yona and that it was not the real Hibana. Before the group can proceed, mist envelops them and they are separated in the confusion. Akitaru and Vulcan are able to remain together, but are confronted by Lisa and Giovanni. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Haijima Industries arc Ōbi's Rescue arc While giving a mission report to the Fire Defence Agency Chief, Akitaru is arrested by soldiers of the Tokyo Army. Learning that the soldiers are in league with the White-Clad, he is imprisoned in Fuchū Prison, where Gold prepares to turn him into an Infernal. He is later taken to the top of the prison where he is chained to a post while Leonard Burns stands guard over him. While Shinra and Joker, who are working together for the time being, fight against Leonard Burns the rest of Company 8 is confronted by the “White Clad” Gold. Trivia * According to his Character Profile in The Flowers of Edo: ** Akitaru's favourite food is chicken ramen, while his least favourite food is protein. ** His favourite music is Rock. ** Dogs are his favourite animals. ** Akitaru's favourite color is beige. ** His favourite type of people are those with a strong sense of justice. ** He respects his parents and the chief of the fire defense. The person he struggles with is Princess Hibana and he is afraid of Lieutenant Hinawa. ** His hobbies include collecting records, basketball and home improvement (despite not being good at it) and his daily routine involves bodybuilding. ** His shoe size is 29cm and his eyesight is 1.5. ** Akitaru's favourite school subjects were Industrial arts (despite receiving bad grades) and history. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Battalion Commanders Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Fire Soldier